User blog:Hitomi10/A Year and 3 Days.
Hello there, my dear friends and enemies. July 16th, 2013 was the day that showed I had been on this wiki for a year, the time passed quicker than I could ever imagine.. So, this is my growth page, all my depressing and exciting times with you amazing people! In the beginning, a little earlier than I started twom, I always hid from people and refused to even hug my own mother. I decided to start playing rpgs.. I came upon TWOM, which seemed cute, so I decided to start playing. After setting up my account, the password and the username, I chose to go on Turtlez, because I like turles.. :) Also, my choice upon the realm was because it was automatically on Siras, so I just had to change it to Lanos.. XD Once I started, I ran around and randomly attacked things.. I was still a low level when I came upon someone, which I can't remember the name, cuz I have skills.. That guy helped me level slightly and introduced me to some of his friends.. I had lots of fun with them in the beginning, and was even given my first hat, the kitty ears! :) Currently, I still have those same ears that I will cherish till my soul departs... Or at least until the game is shut down XD I had started my old guild, notyetdead, and met Pumbeezy, he helped me through many things, as well as some of my other friends, and he still is my friend.. I consider him as a really close brother :) I had also met my Oniisan, who found me while I wore a frayed robe, my kitty ears, and had the bunny my friend had given me.. I was so loved and still am, today... Soon enough, I disbanded notyetdead, and joined NeoN.. We had many adventures, and I still kept in close touch with Pummy.. :) It was so fun... In a few months, Oniisan made this wiki and is the founder of it.. Some of us thought making a whole wiki for a guild was slightly over the top.. But we all thought it was sweet of him, and today he still is one of our favorite members, he was Touhouking and AkiraLai on twom.. But eventually he had to face life and leave twom.. I have his phone number, since he gave it to me, just in case I think suicidal again.. Now, on a more depressing note, I had many breakdowns and kept a knife at my bedside for most of this time.. Just in case I wanted to "do something that would help myself, emotionally".. Now, it makes me feel stupid I'd give up all of you, and do this... But, I know that all of this was because of the real world, slowly catching up to me.. Wanting me to feel the pain that I had been bottling up inside, and it all came out at once, this was when I was hacked.. I quit twom for about 3 months and refused to talk to ANYONE.. It now gave me strength, even if all my strength fell away for a few months.. After that bit of time I made HittyXD, which made me slightly happier, and a few months later, before the system on TWOM got stronger so hackers couldn't hack.. And just became wimpy like the rest of us.. ( sorry to tell you that, but we are wimps to the internet with hackers... ), I got my in-depth nerd skills to happen and I did some extreme stuffs to get Hitomi10 back, which I now have in possesion.. But, sadly, I don't use her much and I am mostly on HittyXD.. I still have the depressing moments that make me cry until my eyes become dry, but I can now get through them without thinking suicidal. I usually just need a few days to a week to become myself again.. So, if and when I feel this way, just give me that little time to cheer up, and I will be better. We all have the strength to overcome these terrible emotions, that make us human. Yours Truly, Hitomi aka Annisa.. Category:Blog posts